


【all尤】尤长靖的末日生存之路62

by YuHAiZHiCHENG



Category: all尤
Genre: M/M, 不喜勿入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuHAiZHiCHENG/pseuds/YuHAiZHiCHENG
Summary: 兄弟恋，血腥





	【all尤】尤长靖的末日生存之路62

第62章

修筑城墙是为了抵御丧尸大规模进攻,而现在，当丧尸能够主动发起进攻时，基地的存在无疑变成了活靶子。

丧尸最大的优势在什么，一是不死,二是人多，三是活人都是他们的有生力量。

丧尸的弱点在什么，其一，低级丧尸占绝大多数,低级丧尸没有智慧，只能按照本能或是高级丧尸的命令的行事；其二，低级丧尸容易受精神干扰器哄骗,现在最新一代干扰器骗过五级以下丧尸妥妥的。

这两天,李憬悟在心里做过无数次假设。

他假设,智慧丧尸真的存在，小鬼子的丧尸军团若是以击溃各个基地为目标，那么这些基地全变成空壳了呢？

这场战斗注定不会以举白旗或者割地赔款为终结，破城，杀光所有人恐怕才是小鬼子们的目的。丧尸没有计数器，通常而言，对这些饿疯的丧尸来说，一旦破城，他们估计要干的第一件事就是大吃特吃，这样一来，他们根本不知道自己究竟杀了多少人，基地里的人究竟有没有被消灭光。

游击战的精髓就在于，化整为零，敌进我退，敌退我进。

智慧丧尸和他的暴君军团再牛逼，也不可能满华夏去找躲起来的幸存者吧？就算丧尸不会累，又听话，这个过程也是需要时间的啊。

而现在，尤长靖已经逃到了宇宙海，寻来救援是早晚的事情，他们需要不本就不是与丧尸军团硬抗，而是尽最大的力量拖延时间。在尤长靖求来救援之前，最大限度的保存幸存者数量。

从另一个角度来讲，基地的存在是为了凝聚幸存者的力量，让大家相扶持活下去。面对无穷无尽的丧尸，游击战略必然不利于幸存者们长远生存，可是同样的道理，想要扭转这场胜负悬殊的战斗，唯一的办法就是来自宇宙海的救援。

李乾听了李憬悟的一番解说，也越发觉得用‘游击战’对付鬼子的丧尸军团确实是个好办法。

“办法固然好，可具体实施还是个大问题。”李乾丢掉手中的烟屁股，对李憬悟道：“事不宜迟，联系朱正廷，咨询一下他的意见吧。”

“好。”

李乾通过加密通道，联系上了朱正廷，把李憬悟的游击战略说了一遍。朱正廷听过后，也觉得可行性很高，但是，“民众们恐怕不会听我们的话，离开基地。”

对许多人来说，原本呆在基地里就够危险了，还跑去外面，那不是老寿星上吊嫌命长了吗？

李乾沉默片刻：“总归会有人愿意离开的，也总归需要人留下……”

做诱饵。

李乾没将那三个字说出口，但是大家都很清楚这个结果。

朱正廷哂笑一声：“总归我们是没有能力保全所有人，那就各安天命吧。到了这份上，能多活一个人就算一个人。”

“尤团长的事情，要不要告诉其他几个军区？”李乾问道。

“不用，李司令，我想你应该明白，现在不是妇人之仁的时候。”

换做几年前，不，哪怕是在生存基地建立之前，朱正廷恐怕都说不出如此绝情的话，也做不到对百万人的性命无动于衷。

可是，现在他已经不是当年的那个纯良热血的朱正廷，在掌管基地的短短两三年间，他已经全然蜕变了。他学会了掌权者的杀伐果断，也学会了掌权者的思维方式。

一切，为了更大的利益。

这样的决定对许多人来说，很残酷，很不公平，但是，就算把真相告知他们，除了会引发更大的恐慌，又能起到什么作用呢？

有人会说，你给我说了真相，我就算是死也可以做个明白鬼。可真的所有人都能如此从容的面对死亡吗？答案是不可能！而告诉他们真相的后果，极有可能会让这些人陷入疯狂，自乱阵脚，将事情推向不可收拾的深渊。

毕竟，现阶段，朱正廷他们根本没有智慧丧尸的相关数据，既不知其弱点也不知其究竟强大到了哪种程度；其二，太空中还有虎视端端的黑暗星盗，一旦被这些丧心病狂的强盗知道已经有人前往宇宙海求援，他们毫无疑问会先下手为强，到那时，人类才真的一点存活下来的机会也没有了。

隐瞒事实真相，对许多人来说确实不公平，可是，这个世界又何时公平过呢？再者，这样的‘不公平’未尝不是因为他们的弱小。弱肉强食优胜劣汰，人们过久了用道德礼仪构建出的‘文明世界’，早已遗忘了丛林法则的残酷。

“哎，老了，我老了，现在的天下是你们年轻人的天下了，这件事情你们看着办吧。我会说服老谢跟我一块儿搬到生存基地的。”李乾仿佛凭空老了十岁一般，声音再不复往日威严沉稳。

“我怕事情会有变，这件事情要尽快。”朱正廷说。

事实上，根据Justin和小怪物尤曦这两天在外面采集的信息，丧尸已经开始出现异动，下一个被攻打的基地极有可能是H省的红色基地，也不排除丧尸军团发起群攻的可能。

“我知道，可是我和老谢该以什么借口，将驻军搬到生存基地去呢？这个节骨眼上，我们一旦有所行动，其他几个军区恐怕会有所猜忌。”李乾担忧道。

“我会给你们找一个合理的理由，你和憬悟先安排人员疏散的事情吧。”

“好。”

当天下午，A市不少佣兵团陆陆续续离开，有的甚至还带了家属。这些佣兵团大多都是从J军区负责的安全出口离开的。这些佣兵团离开后，就再也没有回到A市，大家也不知他们的去向。紧接着，一些异能者也陆续失踪了，一部分接了黑爪子佣兵团的护送任务，去了生存基地，一部分悄无声息的消失了。短短四五天里，A市竟少了好几十万人口。

A市平常流动人口极大，佣兵团出去出任务十天半月不会来很正常，大家都没觉察出有什么异样。

与此同时，神州大地大大小小的基地都陆续出现了人口失踪现象。如果有人仔细打探的话，就会发现，失踪的这些人，以异能者居多，虽不见得实力有多高强，但多是年轻且有潜力的之辈，并且与黑爪子佣兵团走的很近。

黑爪子佣兵团如同一个神话一般，年轻一辈的异能者更是把末世前追星的狂热加诸到了最强异能者尤长靖、朱正廷身上，对待这种狂粉，每个基地的大佬绝对不会太喜欢。甚至，这些人的突然失踪，大佬就算发现了，也假装没看见。试问，有谁喜欢身在曹营心在汉的家伙呢？更何况，大佬现在更担心的是可怕的八级丧尸暴君出现了，一旦八级丧尸出现他们基地，他们真的能抗过去吗？

这些中型基地无论武力还是防御都比不过五大基地，但他们能存活到现在自然有他们的道理。优越的地理环境是一方面，五大基地人多异能者又强对高级丧尸吸引力强也是很重要的原因之一。

他们现在只能侥幸的希望，生存基地和中州基地能一如既往的充当靶子角色，在他们拥有对抗八级丧尸实力之前，帮他们好好挡挡灾。

暴君的移动速度真的很慢，智慧丧尸发布命令以后，他们花了半个多月时间才抵达分别抵达目的地。

尽管各个基地早有心理准备，但当这些暴君突兀的出现在自家基地门前时，那种恐惧和绝望依然无法用语言形容。

八级异能者对无数人来说是只能仰望和膜拜的存在，中州大地上一多半的异能者都是五阶以下，不到三层异能者勉强达到了六阶的水品，除了生存基地而外，其他基地，尤其是排名在五位之后的中型基地，平均每个基地能找出一个七阶异能者都已经是极其不错的了。

便是朱正廷和尤长靖这样的八级高手，也是二对一，外兼七级巅峰的刘川和朱芸相助才杀死了九号暴君。这些连七级高手都找不出两个的基地，怎么抵挡得住暴君的脚步？

这注定是一场单方面的屠杀！

暴君不愧他攻城利器的名号，但凡所到之处，特制的大铁锤一下一下砸在人们用血汗磊起来的城墙上，幸存者们绝望的看着城墙咧出一道道狰狞的口子，露出来自地狱深渊的狞笑。

数不清的丧尸从裂口冲进基地，幸存者们奋起反抗，异能者拼命使出每一分异能，普通人在不吝惜辛苦换来的子弹，生活在最底层的实力低下者也奋不顾身的拿起了屠刀……

在丧尸组成的海洋中，异能耗尽，子弹打光，大刀卷刃……

永远处于饥饿状态的丧尸们，前仆后继的冲进基地，他们没有智慧，他们不会战术，他们被高阶丧尸的命令和本能驱使，成群结队的扑向这些鲜活的生命，用他们腥臭的牙齿漆黑的指甲将他们一同拖进永恒的地狱。

短短一天时间，一个十数万人的基地，就变成一座死城，只留下冲天血气。

紧接着，排名第五的红色基地在负隅顽抗三天之后，在以同归于尽的方式干掉了一只暴君后，最终破城。数十万幸存者，变成了丧尸的粮食亦或是丧尸。

又过了几天，华夏大地上的十余个中型基地全部一一被攻陷。

前前后后，一个月的时间里，三百多万幸存者化为乌有，华夏幸存者少了近1/4。这还是亏得李憬悟提出游击战略，事先从这些基地中转移了数十万幸存者后的结果。

而小鬼子的暴君只损失了一个。

余下的七个暴君，纠结了数亿丧尸，浩浩荡荡的开往北方。

在这之前，生存基地遭遇‘空前规模’的丧尸围城，像中州基地发起求援，最终却只有J军区李司令和中央军区谢上校力排众议，携全部兵力前往救援，里应外合总算保住了生存基地。

据传，李司令和谢司令由于损失惨重，担忧回中州基地会被吞并，暂时留在了生存基地休养生息。

至于真相如何，至于那些军区大佬们会不会相信，他们才不会在意，反正已经成功驻进了生存基地，他们还会离开吗？

暴君们的丧尸军团绕过T市，绕过A市，浩浩荡荡的挺进DB地区，一场空前规模的大屠杀即将再次展开。

朱正廷收到黑土基地和油田基地联合发来的求救信息，半响没有说话。

“朱正廷，让我去会会那些暴君吧。”静默压抑得如同死水般会议室里，刘川突然开口。

遥远的星空深处，一颗三级生命星球上，充斥着各种奇怪外星生物的小旅馆里，几个土包子努力摆弄着一台高价买来的二手、经过认证的智脑。

“团，团长，美蒂罗兰家族的那个人好，好像跟我们联络了……”

【你们是谁？你们怎么会有埃米的照片？】男人看起来非常焦急而愤怒，尖尖的耳朵几乎快要冒烟了——这是美蒂罗兰星人愤怒到极致的表现。

这男人可不就是那些照片上的另一位主角吗？尤长靖绷得快断掉的神经，总算放松了些。

尤长靖的状态不太好,应该说大家的状态都不怎么好,主要原因是水土不服。想想光是在地球范围内,人们尚且会因为水土不服丧命，更何况是在宇宙中？

适合碳基生物繁衍生存的生命星球虽环境大体与太阳系相识，可架不住那些生命星球不止环绕一颗恒星，与恒星的距离不可能与地球一模一样，乃至体积大小也有极大的区别。

这些相异之处直接导致，那些生命星球与地球的温差变化不一样、重力大小不一样、甚至空气构成都有区别。这些还只是大环境方面的,诸如外星流行病毒、饮食、语言、习惯等等，无一不给尤长靖他们造成了巨大的影响。

除此之外,尤长靖他们一行二十多人，全都没有类似身份证之类的身份信息，好不容易找到个生命星球，还来不及登陆就被人强制驱逐了，就更别提求援的事儿了。要不是他们的飞船是高级定制货，只怕这些星球不是驱逐他们那么简单了。当然，高级定制也容易惹祸，这一路上想要打劫的他们的人两只手都数不过来。偏偏，以他们现在的能力，在宇宙海的外星人面前只有挨宰的份儿，除了跑还能怎么样？好在这艘飞船攻击力不强，跑路的能力一等一的好，几次打劫大家都有惊无险的躲过了。被攻击的次数多了，几个熟悉飞船构造的人终于找到了飞船的伪装系统，将飞船伪装成一艘低级商用飞船。

最后，还是小鬼凭着久远的记忆，辗转耗了大半个宇宙月，才找到了这颗只要有钱就能畅行无阻的低级中转生命星球。尤长靖带的晶核多，而晶核在宇宙海也是硬通货币之一，他们这才终于找到落脚之处。

此行二十四个人，因为严重的水土不服，如今只剩下十五个人。

宇宙联邦的户籍制度很严，但并不是完全无空子可钻，奈何尤长靖他们根本没有门路，花了大价钱才住进这家万分疑似黑店混乱不堪的旅馆。然后，又花了不少钱，又有一个亲卫牺牲色相，这才哄得一个女服务员高价为他们弄到一台用黑客手段改装过的、有身份认证的二手智脑——

在宇宙海，每个人从出生就有一台有身份信息绑定并且植入体内的生物智脑，只有通过这种智脑才能连接上星网。如果没有，不好意思，你将在这个出个门都需要身份认证的世界寸步难行。

土包子团长为了这该死的身份认证，都快变成冰冻大魔王了。

尤长靖忍住激动的心情，严肃认真的看着那个男人，用略带口音的宇宙通用语道：【他现在的情况非常不好，他已经进入分娩期，但是却好像没有办法将孩子生出来。】尤长靖至今无法接受男人生孩子这回事儿，每次看到埃米隆起的腹部时，尤长靖总有种‘这人其实是长了啤酒肚’的错觉。这并不影响他摆出一副，你快点儿，不然你家基友就要完蛋了的表情。

男人这才想起刚刚看到埃米的照片上他高高隆起的肚子，他顿时激动得眼睛都红了。对于繁衍困难的美蒂罗兰星人来说，每一个孩子都是最珍贵的礼物。如果早知道埃米怀了他的孩子，他绝对不会让他偷溜出去，该死的，要是埃米出事了怎么办？要是孩子有什么闪失……男人一向引以为傲的理智快崩溃了。

【埃米他现在在哪儿，我要见他，如果埃米和孩子出了什么事，我绝对不会放过你们！】

尤长靖冷笑道：【不会放过我们？如果不是我们，你的情人和孩子只怕早就死了。】

【好吧，说说你们的条件，我要见埃米，马上、立刻！】他真的害怕自己一个控制不住，飞到那个低级生命星球上掐死那个冷冰冰的男人。

【也许，我们该好好面谈一下。我这里有一份埃米留给你的小礼物，我相信你会喜欢。】

【该死的，你们在那儿等着，我马上就过来。】

五个小时候，几艘标注着美蒂罗兰家族族徽的军事航母停在了这颗低级中转生命星球上空。星球的首席执政官吓得腿都软了，半点不敢阻挡，还分外殷勤的亲自过问他们需不需要补给。

什么，这些军舰对克拉科星意图不轨？你丫没睡醒吧，洗洗继续睡吧，谁不知道美蒂罗兰家族现任族长是联邦九大将军之一？甭说意图不轨，就是直接拿粒子湮没炮轰了克拉科星都没人敢说什么。

美蒂罗兰家族现任族长……的嫡孙，第三顺位继承人，竟然会出现在一个混乱不堪的黑旅店，绝壁出大事了！

知晓此事的人们纷纷猜测究竟发生了什么，在没有征求到美蒂罗兰家族的同意下，竟无一人敢将此独家新闻放到星网上。废话，泄露军事机密罪是一般人能够承受的吗？敢发独家新闻，等着把牢底坐穿吧！

美蒂罗兰星人的平均身高在1.9米左右，眼前这个身高超过2.2米的大块头一脸暴怒的站在狭小的房间里，压迫感不是一般二般的强啊。

【你们究竟是什么人？！埃米呢？】

这个人很强！

房间里，除了尤长靖，其他人皆在他的精神压迫下变了脸色，几个非战斗人员更是摇摇欲坠。

尤长靖其实也不好受，但他好歹是从尸山血海里爬出来的人，这点杀气对他构不成什么压力。

【这是埃米让我们交给你的东西。】尤长靖将那个破损的小机器人拿出来，递给男人。

男人直接用智脑联通了机器人的芯片，芯片里的内容直接浮现在他大脑中。

过了一会儿，男人脸色铁青：【该死的，这群该死的混蛋，我一定要将他们碎尸万段！】

他将视线转向尤长靖，目光锐利：【告诉我，埃米在哪里。】

尤长靖浅笑着，礼貌而狡猾：【我们无法确定这趟星际之旅是否能真的成功，所以，埃米先生还在地球上。】

【我会帮你们驱逐黑暗星盗的。】

【虽然我不太懂宇宙海的规则，但是，我想消灭黑暗星盗这种邪恶的存在，难道不应该是联邦军人的职责所在吗？】尤长靖不慌不忙道，【我们找到埃米先生的时候，他已经重伤濒死，为了让他活下来并且保住肚子里的孩子，我们付出了巨大的代价，您难道不应该给我们等价的报酬吗？】

尤长靖这谎说得跟真的一样，事实上，他也就隔段时间往埃米的医疗舱里换一次生灵之泉而已。不过，生灵之泉就算放到宇宙海也是极珍贵的，所以，他这话说得也不算过。漫天要价就地还钱，尤长靖发现这个男人对那个外星人的重视后，就在第一时间，想好了一定要好好为地球人讨要点儿福利。

男人很上道，他眯着眼睛问道：【好吧，说说你的要求，不过，原始星人，我奉劝你不要太贪婪了。】

【我的要求很简单，我希望您能够帮我们消灭丧尸重建家园。】

【根据宇宙联邦法律，被神魔病毒感染的星球，都必须被彻底消毒，星球原住民需要至少隔离三百年，等病毒完全消融后，才能加入联邦户籍。如果埃米没事的话，我可以将我的私人行星免费借一颗给你们，供你们隔离期使用。】

【那晶核的开采权呢？】失去了赖以生存的母星，大家想要在宇宙海中生存下去，能够依靠就只有丧尸脑袋里的晶核。

【地球人，你以为凭借你们的能力能够守得住那笔巨大的财富吗？】

【所以才要请您帮忙啊。】

尤长靖与他讨价还价半天，最终，心急自家爱人孩子的美蒂罗兰最终松口，答应只要支付十亿巴图（宇宙海晶核能量计算单位，每颗标准二级晶核所蕴含的能量正好一巴图。）能量的晶核，就可以为他们提供消灭丧尸的专用武器和防具，外兼一颗美蒂罗兰家族治下的小型二级原始生命星球，并附永久使用权。

尤长靖看了那颗星球的数据，星球只有地球的五分之一大，大体自然环境与地球相似，未经开发没有科技痕迹的星球充满的壮观绚丽的原始美感。尤长靖仿佛已经看到了未来人类崭新的生活。

但是，此刻，生养尤长靖的神州大地正遭遇着空前的灾难。

时间回到十天前。

刘川吸收了尤长靖给的那枚暴君晶核以后，终于突破瓶颈，将异能提升到八级。他会提出前往DB地区协助两个基地守城，在朱正廷的意料之外，也在他的预料之中。现在整个华夏地区，只有两个八级异能者，一个是朱正廷自己，一个就是刘川。朱正廷不可能扔下生存基地不管不顾的去帮油田基地和黑土基地守城，如果，真的需要一个人前往DB地区，刘川无疑是最是适合的。

可是，仅仅刘川一人，哪怕带上一部分异能者过去，面对七只暴君和数亿丧尸，也只有送死的份儿。如果这些丧尸转而对上生存基地，朱正廷并不认为基地有丝毫获胜的可能。

长靖还没有回来，谁也不知道他究竟什么时候能求来救援。

难道真的要按照原计划，等暴君将最后的四个基地各个击破，坐以待毙？这样，基地里所有人都只有死路一条。

究竟该怎么样做，才能获取最大的战略优势，以期拖延更长的时间呢？

朱正廷和Justin两人，脑袋里不断浮现出生存基地、中州基地、黑土基地以及油田基地的地图。

四个基地全部位于北部一角，从基地所处位置来看，勉强能构成一个不规则四角形。按照暴君现在的行进路线和从弱到强的作战方针来看，他们的目标应该是先取黑土基地、再攻油田基地、接下来应该会灭掉中州基地，生存基地的幸存者人数不是最多的，但异能者数量最多综合实力最强，很可能被放在最后清剿。

暴君的行进速度相对缓慢，他们要抵达黑土基地至少还需要十天时间。这十天时间，他们是不是该做点儿什么，而不是一味的在恐惧中消极等待呢？

朱正廷和Justin脑袋里同时闪过一个极其荒谬的念头——既然丧尸可以包围人类，那么人类可不可以反包围丧尸呢？

这七个暴君将全国2/3的丧尸集中到了东北部，如此密度，不管是进行热武器攻击还是异能攻击，都非常有利于最大效率的消灭丧尸，未尝不能为人类争取到一线生机。

朱正廷和Justin对视一眼，瞬间明了彼此想到了同一个地方。

但是，一旦全面开战，那个一直未曾露面的智慧丧尸恐怕会立即改变策略。到时候，很可能他会放弃一一击破的战略，同时对四个基地发起全面进攻。

这次聚集到北方地区的丧尸，保守估计不低于4.5亿，平均分配到每个基地不少于1.1亿，这是一个何其疯狂的数字！可以说，就算智慧丧尸改变战斗策略，胜利的天平依然会往他的那方倾斜。

甚至，一旦发动全面战争，他们千方百计想要拖延的时间会无限缩短，短到他们很可能再也等不来救援，短到他们之前所做的一切变得没有任何意义。

究竟要不要发动全面战争？

难道就这样眼睁睁的看着百万生灵，在智慧丧尸猫戏老鼠般的玩弄下化为怨魂？

但是，全面战争就不会带来更大的死亡吗？开弓没有回头箭，如果发动了全面战争，就真的只剩下你死我亡的局面。

可是，如果四大基地同时发动战争，殊死一役,只要长靖能够在十天之内赶回来，那么四个基地或许都能保住。如果回不来，所有人都只有死路一条。

战，还是不战，这是一场倾尽千万生灵的豪赌！

朱正廷也好，Justin也好，任何一个人都没有办法轻易做出决定。

在做出决断之前，朱正廷同意了刘川的支援请求，并答应让他与苏白一起带领苏白手下的佣兵一同前往，分别支援黑土基地和油田基地，即刻出发。

道义所在，苏白没有任何异议，兴然应允。

他们离开前，Justin悄悄给了他们二人一管黑色‘药剂’，并告诉他们，如果到了疫苗也无能为力的关头，就注射这管药剂，说不定会有奇迹发生。

这管所谓的拥有巨大风险的不稳定的‘奇迹药剂’，不是他物，正是Justin的魔之血。这也是Justin最后压箱底的一张底牌了。

这厢，刘川和苏白踏上死亡之旅，朱正廷和Justin就将二人的想法先与几个队长细说了一番。出乎二人预料的，留下来的六个队长外加李憬悟父子和谢司令都同意发动全面战争。

他们的想法很简单，如果赌赢了，至少有好几百万人能够活下来；即使赌输，他们前前后后秘密转移了上百万人，这些幸存者只要能够撑到尤长靖回来的那一刻，他们便足以将华夏文明继续扬传下去。而全面战争纵有诸多劣势，却能够最大程度的消灭华夏大地上的丧尸，便是他们失败了，也可以最大程度的为这些人争取到一线生机。

只要还有人能够活着，就够了；只要人类的火种还能燃烧下去，就够了；人终有一死，端看能不能死得其所罢了！

紧接着，朱正廷和Justin与另外三个基地的高层召开了秘密视频会议。会议中，二人将尤长靖求援变成了尤长靖闭关冲击九级异能，只要他能在十天之内成功晋级，人类就有救了。各基地当权者不疑有它，在经过激烈的讨论后，一致同意主动发起全面进攻。

纵观人类历史上，从未有过那一场战役达到了4亿以上的规模，积血成海、积骨成山不过如此。

火药，一直以来是Z国人引以为傲的四大发明之一，这一刻，它的作用在魔化的华夏子孙身上发挥到了极致。

A市方面，各军区司令不再藏私，纷纷拿出压箱底的导弹，每一枚在末世前价值百万软妹币的炸弹，每一次爆炸都能带走数万丧尸的行动力。

上万枚导弹在短短三天里爆炸，给远在B市智慧丧尸带去不小的压力。虽然他笃信神州大地已是他囊中之物，却不代表他乐意被一群‘支那猪’挑衅他的权威。他通过移植在暴君身上的大脑，远程控制这些暴君，四散开来，分别去进攻四个基地。

在暴君抵达之前，A市剩下的五大军区首次摒除利益与私心，将手中兵力合并到一起，使劲浑身解数共同清剿丧尸。

在全面战争爆发之前，苏白与手下佣兵日夜兼程赶到了油田基地，油田基地大佬破釜沉舟，将所有库存原油泼洒到基地四周，构建一道道坚实的火墙，高达数百米的火墙令飞鸟不渡，令无数丧尸在在火海和炮弹中丧生。

生存基地的所有战斗力量倾巢出动。

朱斌带领的变异兽军团经过三年的发展，已经拥有上百只战斗力惊人的变异兽。其中以达到七级水平的督克和美莎战斗力最强；阿狼招来的变异狼群单只狼兽战斗力不高，但是五十只狼兽配合到一起，不亚于一个五百人级别的异能团队，战斗力极其惊人；喵崽和阿吉仍然是最佳战友，长达五年的配合，连人类都比不上它们之间的默契……变异兽军团杀伤力极强，堪称尖刀队伍，生生在密密麻麻的丧尸潮中撕出一道口子。

异能者们也不逊色，朱正廷的火和Justin的风组合到一起，足以在密密麻麻的丧尸群中引发一场场无尽的火灾。

以朱芸为首的力量系异能者，毫不畏惧的拿着特制武器冲进丧尸潮中，与丧尸展开了生死肉搏；

以秦正东为首的自然系异能者，互相配合，利用异能相生的特质努力将每一分力量发挥到极致；

没有异能、或者异能耗尽者，纷纷拿起枪支，便是枪支的反震力将虎口震得鲜血长流，也不见他们皱一下眉头；

李司令和谢上校带来的士兵，一部分加入了近身战，一部分站在生存基地的墙头，将远程炮弹射向远方黑压压的丧尸群中；

小怪物尤曦不能暴露身份，留在基地外面的秘密地下室，用精神力牵制丧尸。

生存基地无愧综合实力最强之称号，五六天下来，愣是没让一个丧尸靠近基地城墙。

反观DB地区的黑土基地情况就不怎么好了，黑土基地地处平原，又不似大庆基地能有大量原油构筑火墙，也没有A市的兵强炮利，更没有生存基地那数以百万记的异能者，唯一的一点安慰竟来自刘川这个刚刚晋升八级的异能者。

刘川的腐蚀性水系异能确实非常强大，他带着佣兵们守卫的地方，鲜少有丧尸能够靠近城墙，可是其他地方的情况就不怎么好了，丧尸们虽然一时半会儿还没能破城，可重头戏暴君还没来不是？

刘川苦战七天，七天里只休息了不到二十个小时，还没等到暴君到来，身上便受了百余处伤，尸毒太强，疫苗最终失去了效果。

刘川无力的靠着城墙根，看着被幸存者们用血肉挡在外面的丧尸，眼睛渐渐变得湿润。

他想，他也快变成丧尸了吧，当然，他不会允许自己变成那种怪物的。

在开枪解决掉自己之前，他开始细细回想自己的一生，想着想着，他觉得自己好像没什么回忆的。一向沉默寡言又无趣的他，在即将死去这一刻，忍不住调侃自己——看，你做了半辈子老好人，最终却与家人反目成仇；你想要拯救这些人，自己却快变成丧尸怪物了；临着快死了，却连个心上人都没有，你这辈子真是一事无成……想到心上人，刘川的思维有些发散，不知怎的脑海里竟浮现出尤长靖那张冰冷俊美的脸，想起那张脸偶尔露出的宛如融雪般的笑容……

“痴心妄想。”他轻声对自己说。

刘川从破破烂烂的军裤里掏枪，却摸到一个小铁盒，他这才想起Justin临走前交给他的‘奇迹药剂’。他看着身上快速腐败变黑的伤口，皱眉想，Justin这药真能有效吗？刘川犹豫了一下，将‘药’直接注射进了静脉，他还来不及考虑什么，眼前一黑，一头栽倒下去。

黑色的血液进入刘川体内后，没多久刘川体表的伤口开始愈合，长久以来被太阳晒成了古铜色的皮肤隐隐透着一缕不详的青黑。

黑土基地的战斗远比其他三个基地来得残酷，刘川倚靠在墙角跟不知是死是活，大半天过去了，竟没人注意到他。

直到傍晚时分，一个如小山般大小的五头暴君缓缓出现在大家视线中，大伙儿这才想起刘川。

“刘哥，刘哥……”

惊慌失措的声音将渐渐将刘川从死亡的沉睡中唤醒。

“刘，你，你的眼睛，怎，怎么变成紫色了……”这个黑爪子佣兵团的佣兵跟刘川比较熟，这会儿却被刘川无机质般的眼珠吓得快说不出话来了，一种来自高等生物的压制，让他有种本能的恐惧，不寒而栗。

刘川在末世前就是一个特种兵，为了让家人过上好日子，玩命儿似的出任务赚钱，受过不少重伤，这让他比一般人更熟悉自己的身体状况。

他最先感觉到的是，心脏好像不跳了，血液也没流了，体温跟死人差不多；接着，环绕在周围的异能者他们身上飘出的‘甘美诱人’的味道，竟让他神智模糊了片刻。他很快调整过来，然而发现自己的脑海中充满了无数嘈杂不堪的‘声音’，大致意思都是‘好饿’‘好好吃’‘好想吃’，他也像是被这些声音蛊惑了一般，忍不住舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。另外，他还觉得自己体内正在源源不断的涌出一股极强的力量。

“丧，丧尸……刘，刘哥变成丧尸了……”佣兵一边尖声大喊，一边往后退还不忘把异能往刘川身上招呼。

刘川看着站到身上的红色火焰，不痒不痛，抬手就用手将火抚灭。

“别，怕，我……”刘川发现自己说话似乎有些困难，表情也很僵硬，他想说我不是丧尸，但他发现自己好像、真的、确实变成了丧尸，似乎还是一只拥有全部记忆和智慧的丧尸。Justin说的意想不到的奇迹，就是这个意思吗？

“我，想，办法，拖住，他们……”刘川艰难的说完，也不管那个佣兵惨白的脸色，尝试着控制体内那股充满毁灭欲望的力量，对那些丧尸大吼一声“停下”！

无穷无尽的尸海，竟像是被人施展了定身术般，突然停滞下来，所有的丧尸包括暴君在内都懵懂的‘看’着刘川。这一幕太诡异了，刘川附近的人全都死死盯着他，简直比看到活的哥斯拉还不可置信。

暴君呆滞了半分钟，突然仰天长啸一声，被施了定身术般的丧尸们有重新动了起来。刘川重新喝住他们，暴君再次明令他们进攻，一时间丧尸们简直不知听谁的才好，动一下停一下的模样活像一出搞笑默剧，要不是时机不对，没准儿大家都会捧腹不止。

“你们，进城，我，对付他们。”

刘川没有张嘴，他的声音却出现在每一个幸存者大脑中。幸存者们果断放弃正在进行的战斗，飞奔进城。

于此同时，刘川发起了对暴君的进攻。变成智慧丧尸后，刘川的腐蚀水系异能变得比以前更为强大，不费吹灰之力蚀穿了暴君的鳞甲。愤怒的暴君不断向刘川发起攻击，刘川的身手却比以前更加灵活，轻易躲过了暴君力量有余灵活不足的攻击，短短数十个回合后，刘川一举腐蚀掉暴君的五个脑袋，暴君悲鸣着用最后的力量撞向城墙，生生将城墙撞出一个六七米宽的裂口，惨然倒地声息俱灭。

刘川守在裂口前，镇住无数蠢蠢欲动的丧尸。城墙内的幸存者们呆滞了几分钟，全都发出惊天动地的欢呼声。

遥远B市的地下实验室里，培养皿中那个恐怖的脑袋男人嘴角猛然渗出企漆黑的液体，脑海中那块儿紫色的晶体似乎黯淡了一丝，他发出尖利刺耳的叫声：【混蛋，混蛋，支那猪怎么也变成了智慧丧尸？不，不，我必须加快进攻！】

刘川杀死了暴君，比较可惜的是，刘川发现他可以命令丧尸做许多事情，哪怕是帮忙修筑城墙，却不能命令这些丧尸自相残杀，他只得镇住丧尸们让黑土基地的幸存者随便宰杀，黑土基地算是暂时保住了。

在刘川变成智慧丧尸守住黑土基地的消息传出之际，其他三个基地迎来了丧尸们的疯狂进攻。

余下的六个暴君，两两相伴，相继抵达另外三个基地。

油田基地，苏白遭遇与刘川一样的重创，想到刘川变成智慧丧尸的消息，他自然联想到离开前Justin交给他们的药剂，没有丝毫犹豫，他将药剂注入体内。只是，这一次，暴君们显然没有给够他足够异化的时间，苏白愣是强忍住异变的痛苦，与其他的异能者一起，不惜一切代价死死拖住暴君的脚步。

然而，仅仅这样，渐渐熄灭的火焰，和不够坚实的城墙如何抵挡得住疯狂的尸潮？

油田基地，危在旦夕。

A市，中州基地。

各个军区不惜本钱的炮火挡住了绝大多数丧尸的脚步，改良过的导弹甚至轰死了一个暴君，却最终没能干掉另一个四头暴君。服务于军方的异能者们拿出悍不畏死的精神，生生用血肉拖住了暴君。

但是，如油田基地一般，在密集的炮火也阻挡不了随暴君而来、数以亿计的尸潮。无数急速者和撕裂者轻易爬上城墙，涌入城中；与暴君一般，同样以力量著称的七级屠戮者，不断用身体撞击城墙，在无尽的丧尸共同推挤下，中州基地厚达十余米的城墙上出现了一道道纵贯墙面的裂缝。

城中，杀戮已经开始。

中州基地，破城近在眼前。

生存基地纵有朱正廷和Justin严防死守，可是数以亿计的丧尸潮同样不是他们能够阻挡得了的。

杀红了眼，Justin也顾不得会被会被人发现，直接切换成丧尸状态，与藏在地下密室中的小怪物尤曦共同配合，堪堪能短暂的控制住两个暴君。朱正廷和朱芸、秦正东等人岂能放过大好机会？佣兵团内所有队长与朱黄二人以及部分亲卫共同合作，伺机杀掉了‘突然发愣’的暴君。

‘脑子丧尸男’做梦也没想到，居然能有‘人’在那短短的三分钟内，完全压制住他的思维。

【难道十级丧尸已经诞生呢？不，这绝对不可能！】‘脑子丧尸男’状若疯狂，他做梦的也没想到本来应该无比顺利的攻城战，竟然在短短时间内，折损掉了他四个暴君，还有三个暴君也被牵制得动弹不得。

【该死的支那猪，就算你们能杀掉我的孩子，你们也照样逃不过毁灭的命运，好好享受接下来的尸潮吧，这块大陆，不，整个世界都是我的……】

汹涌而至的丧尸潮，根本非人力所能阻拦，干掉暴君后，朱正廷不得不命令大家退回城中。站在城墙上，亿万丧尸构成组成一个无边无际的黑色海洋，仿佛顷刻间便能将小小的基地淹没。

生存基地，同样面临致命的危机。

与此同时，数十艘联邦的军舰，突兀的出现在一片广袤的陨石带前。在尤长靖的带领下，他们穿过扭曲的临时虫洞，最终出现在太阳系。

黑暗星盗做梦都没想到，联邦军舰会突然出现在这个鸟不拉屎的原始星系。面对数十艘联邦军舰，这些凶悍星盗还未来得及做出应对，便被重重包围起来。他们自知死路一条，只能负隅顽抗，黑暗星盗们直接发动最强攻击，可惜这些攻击在联邦最新科技的军舰面前，跟闹着玩儿似的。

只一束粒子湮灭炮落到地球上，恰巧击打在B市鬼子们的地下基地上空，偌大一片地方化为焦土，深藏在地底培养皿中的‘脑子丧尸男’前一秒还在叫嚣着他的野心，后一秒就带着他称霸世界的野心，与他泯灭人性的鬼子同胞一起化为灰烬。

这是一个极短极短的过程，却足够这些丑陋的人类在死亡之前，在炼狱沉沦无数遍，受尽痛苦而死。

负隅顽抗的黑暗星盗被悉数活捉，数十艘许多人做梦都没梦到过的宇宙舰艇突然出现在天空中。随即，天空中下起了浅绿色的‘雨’，细密的雨水沾到身上，人们的力气骤然被抽空纷纷跌倒在地。

这是怎么了？

麻痹的，丧尸已经够糟心了，外星人还来凑什么热闹？

突然，有人发现刚才还张牙舞爪的丧尸，好像突然不怎么动弹了。

难道说，这是外星人拯救地球的节奏？

这时，天空中突然闪过几道白光，片刻，摇摇欲坠的基地竟多了一层透明的‘罩子’，看似柔软却坚不可摧。

一瞬间，多少人热泪盈眶，又有多少人痛哭不止？

所有人都在想，这场浩劫终于到头了吗？这是真的吗？

军舰的舱门打开，无数小飞船从里面飞了出来，手持武器的宇宙联邦军人飞向了世界的每一个角落。

一艘小飞船飞到了生存基地上空，轻易进入能量罩，悬浮在城墙上空。舱口打开，尤长靖从上面跳了下来，他缓步走到朱正廷和Justin面前，从未这般开心的笑道：“我回来了。”

一团黑色的‘大肥肉’不知从哪儿蹿了出来，飞蹦进尤长靖怀里，尤长靖下意识接住它，可爱的小嘴巴精准无误的亲在他浅色的唇瓣上，粉色的小舌头还不知死活的舔了舔：“喵喵嗷……”

朱正廷和Justin的好脸色瞬间乌黑阴云密布。

朱斌和阿吉同时作出捂眼的动作——

喵崽，你完了。

【62完】


End file.
